


Ice Blue Eyes

by MorgannaSaphireRaven



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: A/U, Anal Sex, Character Death, Espionage, F/M, Gay Sex, Intrigue, Love Confessions, Lovers Spat, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Time line merging, Young Love, bastard sibilings, non-cannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorgannaSaphireRaven/pseuds/MorgannaSaphireRaven
Summary: There were seven years between the two, and Rufus and Tseng's relationship had started as that of protector and protected.  Even though Tseng viewed the young heir as a lad, he was about to find out that the years Rufus had been away at school had matured him in ways that Tseng had not expected or anticipated.  Rufus had realized his sexual preference very early on, but the short time he had spent in Tseng's presence had ruined him from any other meaningful relationship.  And even though he dreamed of being with him, there was always something standing in his way.  His Father!  So Rufus carefully crafted a new persona for himself.  One that would placate his father.  And when the time was right, Rufus would strike.  Toppling his father's reign and assume his rightful place with his Knight at his side.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Comments: 16
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kitsune_queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_queen/gifts).



> This was meant to be a one-shot full of smut! But ultimately, my brain has gone into overdrive! So it has become a short story, to say the least. There is nothing cannon about this story, so please do not preach! More tags will be added as the story develops, I'm sure. With that said, I do hope you enjoy it.

Tseng stood in the shadows surveying the crowd. The largest collection of Midgar's social elite had flocked to this event. All glittered and gowned. Men and women, dressed to impress their fast wealth. It was sickening, to say the least. But no holds barred for Daddy's precious baby boy! Tseng snorts, The Brat! As he was known by in hushed voices. But it was his twenty-first birthday, and the day Rufus Shinra became the age of majority. Officially inheriting the title of Vice-President. Over the course of the last five years, Rufus had only made a few brief appearances in Midgar because he had been away attending school at Ansuz. The prestigious, all boys, private boarding school in Costa-Du-Sol. So now everyone wanted to see the young man. Tseng sighs deeply. It was going to be a very long night.

"And the Snowflake has arrived!" Reno's voice crackles through Tseng's earpiece.

Tseng rolls his eyes at Reno's sardonic quip about the Vice-President. "Reno! It's Vice-President!" Veld's voice rebukes The younger Turk.

"Ya-Ya," Reno replies.

Tseng sighs. What was it with Red Heads that they had to be either saucy or dramatic? Between Reno and Genesis, Tseng really didn't know which was worse! He lets his gaze pass over the head table where the President, Directors of each department and the three First-Class SOLDIERS were all seated. He didn't know! Affirming his new potion of Second-in-Command, Tseng puts his two-cents in. "Reno, you are on the clock! Please act it!" And from his potion, Tseng watched Reno roll his eyes before turning and opening the Grand Hall doors. Allowing Rufus to make a grand entrance.

<\-->

Rufus had arrived back in Midgar this afternoon and hadn't even been given a chance to unpack properly before being told there would be a Birthday Gala being held in his honour. He sighed. All he wanted to do was have a shower, a quiet meal and perhaps curl up with a good book and a glass of whiskey. But apparently, his father has other ideas. Rufus turned to face the security guard who had escorted him here from the Helo pad and glared at him, his eyes becoming frosty. "Well, then. I guess you had better see that all of my garment bags are brought here, post-haste! And see that there is a light repast brought with them" His voice held an edge of deadly calm while his face remained impassive.

"Sir, Yes, Sir!" The man saluted and turned to carry out Rufus's orders. What the guard didn't see was the hands clasped behind Rufus's back. Clenched so hard, they left indentations in his palms as he attempted to reign in his anger.

A few moments later. A team of servants invaded the apartment. Carrying with them the items Rufus had requested. And with brisk efficiency, hung up the items from the garment bags in the walk-in closet. Unpacked his suitcases and laid out his lunch.

An older woman stepped forward and introduced herself. "Good afternoon, Sir! I am Maranda and am assigned as your head servant! Is there anything else you require?"

Rufus looked at the elderly lady. Sweet-natured, passive, Grandmotherly type. The type of person meant to lull you into believing that you can trust her. But Rufus knew better. Under his father's or one of the Director's employe, she would be reporting everything she heard and saw right back to him or them or both. Rufus sighed internally. So the game has begun. "Just when and where does my father request me to be?" He inquired, his voice neutral.

"Seven p.m. in the banquet hall!" Her voice was a little too friendly.

Rufus nodded. "That will be all then!" He stated briskly as he sat down and begun to eat. Effectively dismissing the woman.

Maranda was a little startled by the abruptness of this young man, but, "are you sure? I can help you settle...?"

Rufus turned to face the women. His eyes becoming even more glacial. His voice frigid, "I am sure!"

She gulped and nodded, then bowed. "As you wish, Sir!" Turning to leave, "If there is anything?"

Rufus sighed impatiently and through gritted teeth. "I wish to be left alone to eat in peace!"

The older women quickly exited the apartment. Thinking to herself that her employer's perception was way off base. Rufus wasn't moody or brooding. He was downright terrifying. Cold and indifferent. Obviously, The Brat no longer existed and in its place was a shell of a man cold and hardened. She quickly went to report her initial assessment of the child.

Rufus went back to his meal, grateful for the solitude. He was more than sure that there were video and voice recorders throughout this new abode, but he would deal with them later. He was hungry and tired and planned to take care of both before attending his birthday party. Once he finished eating. He took his dishes into the kitchen and put them into the dishwasher. The leftover food into the fridge. He wasn't going to give the cleaning staff any reason to be in here more than necessary.

He let his eyes wander over his new apartment in the Shinra Tower. It was of moderate size and open concept. The short hallway opened up into the dining area adjacent to the kitchen and separated by a floating bar. Three steps down and to the right led a hallway; he assumed led to his bedroom and bathroom. In front of him was a large living room. The decor was white and black marble mixed with stainless steel and mirrors. He had to chuckle; his father must still be under the impression that Rufus was still a vain peacock. Not that he didn't pride himself by presented himself in the best way, but it was done now for show and nothing more. His looks were a weapon and a defence. Used to get what he wanted and a mask to shield the true person he had become. But in reality, this was another slap in the face by his father. Apparently, the Old Man seemed to think that it would show Rufus as an adult if he lived independently and not in the mansion he had grown up in.

Feeling drained, he turned to see what his bedroom was like. On the way, he passed a closet with mirrored doors on his left. A bathroom on his right and then his bedroom at the end of the hall. This, too, was decorated in black and white, but fortunately, the room was carpeted. A queen-size bed graced the center of the room and had nightstands of mahogany on either side of it. The walk-in closet was left open where his clothes had been taken out and hung. He checked the dresser to see that his other clothes had been put away. Seeing another door left ajar, he peeks in and sees an ensuite all white marble and glass. He sighed. Obviously, no expense had been spared. Yep, this would ensure the title of 'Spoiled Brat' would stick on just a little bit longer.

Rufus turned and sat down on the edge of the bed, trying to take it all in. This amount of luxury after five years of living in the dormitory at the boarding school felt excessive. Even though he had a private suite, it would have fit into this bedroom with room to spare. But he was the Prince of Shinra Inc. and heir to the throne, and his father would not let him or anyone else forget it. At least the decor was calm and soothing.

It was three p.m. now. He would be able to nap for a couple of hours and still have enough time to get ready for the affair. Setting the alarm and not caring who might be watching his stripped down to his skivvies and crawled under the sheets and within moments was fast asleep.

<\-->

The doors fully opened, allowing Rufus to step into the hall. But he knew the song and dance as he stood waiting for his father to introduce him. A subtle humiliation as the President finished his conversation with Heidegger before standing up and announcing him. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Please join me in welcoming my son and now Vice-President, home as we celebrate his twenty-first birthday." His voice rang out clearly in the now quiet room as everyone stood and turned to witness Rufus's entrance.

Poised and expressionless, Rufus walked the hall's length to stand in front of the head table. He gave a half bow and then replied, "Thank you, Father!" The president nodded, a false smile upon his face as he indicated to the empty chair on his left. Another subtle jab at his son that he was seated on his father left side while Heidegger was seated on his right. But Rufus had learned the hard way the folly of showing any emotion. So he nodded politely and joined the table. As he sat, the crowd now had unspoken permission to clap and welcome him home. It was all pomp and circumstance. The masses preening. It took all of Rufus's will power not to roll his eyes at the fakeness.

Once everyone was seated, servers began to bring out the first course of the evening's meal. And as the meal progressed, Rufus made small talk and politely answered questions from those seated at the table. But he was careful about how much he ate per course and how much he drank. He would be damned to give his father a reason to humiliate him further.

"Watch the target!" Veld whispered as he casually walked past Tseng.

Tseng nodded but was startled by the command. Why would the Director want him to watch Rufus? Never the less he did as he was instructed. And as Rufus stepped into the room. Tseng first noticed that Rufus had matured physically and had lost the look of youthful innocence and boyish charm that he still had passed at sixteen years of age. Rufus was now taller by a foot and had developed quite a bit of muscle mass if his memory correctly served Tseng. The second was. He was dressed to kill. His suit was a pearl white colour with fine strands of silver shot through it: a black dress shirt and white tie. Silver and diamond cuff links and tie pin sparkled in the light coming from the chandeliers. Black Dress shoes shone to a mirror finish. The effect was eye-catching. The blazer chinch to accent his broad shoulders and slim waist, and his pants were straight cut and almost too tight across his rear end. The boy's hair combed and styled in a way that flattered his face and accented an air of mystery to him. Tseng was shocked by Rufus's appearance.

But what disturbed Tseng the most was seeing the expression on Rufus's face as he purposefully walked to the head table. His eyes, a light blue in colour, nor longer held the glint of mischievousness and warmth that Rufus had been known for. The small smile that would lift the corner of the youth's mouth gone in favour of an impassive straight line. "Determined and serious, A veil masking the inner self!" Tseng thought to himself. Rufus had obviously done a great deal of change in the last few years, as Tseng assumed would happen, but it felt wrong for some reason, and Tseng couldn't put a finger on what exactly it was. So he discreetly moved closer to the head table and observed the young heir.

Rufus sighed inwardly at the inane questions being asked of him. "So how many achievements were you awarded in school?" "Met any interesting Ladies?" "Now that you're home. What type of social activities do you intend to pursue?" Stupid questions from insipid Directors that only required one-worded responses on his part. Like they thought, his only concerns were improving his social status. And not any that may have to do with one day running the company and them! But it made him wonder what his father had been saying of him to give these people these impressions. It probably didn't matter one way or another. They had formed their opinions of him. And right now was not the time to convince them otherwise.

Dessert was finally set before them. It was almost over. Once this course was concluded, the staff would clear the tables and remove those in the centre, creating space for people to dance. And even though Rufus dearly wanted to, he would not yet be able to retire. But he could at least get up and move around. He would also be required to dance with the brightly plumaged Ladies who had flocked here tonight in hopes of catching the eye of the most prestigious bachelor in Midgar. This did make Rufus chuckle, but he smothered it with a fork full of chocolate cake.

As he ate his dessert, he let his eyes wander over the crowd of people. He was looking for one person whom he hadn't seen yet tonight. And as his eyes travelled to the far corner on his right. He saw him. Tseng! The one person who had shown him any compassion when he was younger and the one person who haunted his dreams this past few years. Rufus features softened as he covertly watched the older man. He hadn't changed much. Oh, the were a few care lines creasing his eyes, and his hair was longer, but he still looked breathtakingly handsome to Rufus. Even though he was a Turk and employed by his father. Rufus desperately wanted to talk with him. To hear the deep gentle tone that sent shivers up his spine.

"See something that catches your eye?" His father's voice intruded onto his wayward thoughts.

Fortunately, Rufus wasn't so lost in thought that he couldn't properly reply to his father's query. "Perhaps! There are quite a few charming young women present. A couple, I believe I recognize. I believe I'll go and reacquaint myself with them! If you'll excuse me?" Rufus stood and bowed and waited for his father's reply.

"Of course, my lad. It is your birthday, after all!" he exclaimed boisterously.

At that, Rufus turned and went to mingle with the masses. His father's fake enthusiasm left a bad taste in Rufus's mouth that he tries to rid of with a good shot of something stronger than the different wines served during the meal.

The night passes far too slowly as Rufus reacquaints himself with some of the people he had gone to school with. Dancing with a few select ladies. And converses with some of Midgar's minor powers. And as much as he wanted to, he refrains from searching Tseng out among the crowd. But at long last, the hour strikes two OClock and even the most die-hard party-goers are ready to call it a night. Rufus heads once again to the head table and bids his father goodnight. And then turns to beat a hasty retreat.

Once outside the ballroom, he lets out a sigh of relief and lets the facade drop only to hear a familiar voice. "Good evening, Mr. Vice-President! I trust you had an enjoyable evening?"

Rufus gulped and turned. It was Tseng! Standing in the shadow of the corridor, a slight smirk on his face. Rufus, at a loss for words, blinked in stupid surprise. Stunned at how quickly his body reacted to being this close to the person of his desires.

Tseng had watched Rufus the entire evening. Carefully patrolling the room to make it less conspicuous that his attention was focused on the younger man. On the surface, Rufus appeared to be a polished, well-mannered young man. He conversed intelligently with his quests. Subtly smiling or laughing with them at the appropriate moments. Alternating dances with a few select ladies. And ensuring that he remained visible to those at the high table.

But what amused Tseng was that there were six glasses of wine poured over the course of the meal, yet Rufus only took a few sips from each and as the meal progressed. The first drink Rufus had after leaving the table, he drank in full. But after that, even though he always had a full drink in his hand, Rufus would only sporadically place the glass to his lips, letting the liquid touch them. And when he started a conversation with a new set of people or went dancing, he set the glass down. Only to retrieve a new one from the servers. In essence, he looked to be drinking quite a bit, but in reality, he wasn't, and Tseng wondered why. The reports he had received about him all said that he was quite the party goer and had to be helped back to his dorm on more than one occasion.

So even though it looked like is was enjoying himself. Tseng saw it for what it was a charade. Rufus was playing the part his father expected of him. The dutiful son! But why? It was no secret among those who work within the corporation's inner circles that Rufus detested his father and would pull whatever theatrics he thought best to annoy the old man. Hence the nickname The Brat! But tonight impressed that, while away, Rufus had toed the line to his father's will. And that, in of itself, sent warning bells screaming in Tseng's mind.

He had been Rufus's bodyguard for the two years before him leaving for school. Being appointed to him right after the mysterious death of his mother. And during that brief time, he had gotten to know him fairly well, even though Tseng maintained the boundaries of employer and employee. And now Tseng, with Veld's order of 'Watch the target,' felt it was his duty to examine these changes in Rufus's personality. So once the party was coming to a close. Tseng sought out Vled and informed him of his speculations and his desire to follow up on them. Veld eyed Tseng for a minute before nodding his consent. And with that, Tseng exited the banquet hall using the servent entrance and waited, in the shadows of the hallway, for Rufus to retire for the night.

He didn't have to wait long before Rufus exited the banquet hall. And as he watched him, he saw the visible relaxation in his posture as he exhaled a sigh of relief. And the mask drop from his face. "Good evening Mr. Vice-President! Trust you had an enjoyable evening?" He intoned quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tseng's unease about Rufus's personality changes has him following up on the young heir in a less formal environment. And even though Rufus has become distrustful of those associated with his father. Even if it is the one person, he had trusted and called a friend. His hormones aren't so discriminating and give him away under the intense scrutiny of Tseng.

Rufus managed to shutter his expression quickly, donning the mask of cold indifference. "Tseng? What a surprise!" He uttered conversely. "Mmm, yes, I suppose it was pleasant enough evening," Rufus calmly replied. Shifting his stance a little to relieve the pressure, his trousers were creating and crossing his arms, grateful the suit jacket was long enough to cover him. "And what brings you here?" He inquired mildly.

Tseng smirked as he witnessed the change in Rufus's posture and facial expression. So Rufus wanted to act aloof. Well, two could play that game. "All hands were on-deck this evening, Sir!" He replied in a respectful tone.

Rufus refrained from rolling his eyes but did audibly huff. "I meant, why are you here in the hallway. Stalking the shadows?" He clarified.

Tseng couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. Five years had also matured and deepened Rufus's voice, but his clarification held the note of impatience that Rufus had been known for in his youth and lent weight to being labelled as 'The Brat.' "My apologies, Sir! I was waiting for you. My shift is complete, and I had thought to reacquaint myself."

Rufus's face remained impassive, but he did arch an eyebrow while his brain went into overdrive at the possibilities for Tseng wanting to get reacquainted. 'Careful, Rufus! He might have been sympathetic towards you in the past, but he is a Turk! And this could be just another means for his 'Ole Man' to keep tabs on you!' Rufus berated himself sternly. "Oh?" Rufus instead commented softly.

Tseng sighed as he realized Rufus had built up walls around himself, and to Tseng, it didn't feel natural. Nothing in the Turks' dossier on Rufus suggested any reasons for such a drastic change in the man's behaviour. So why was Rufus keeping everyone at arm's length? Why was Rufus keeping him at arm's length? Tseng conceded that it might take some time to regain Rufus's trust, but he had this gut feeling that it was imperative to do so. So he tried a gentler approach. "Rufus. It's been five years, but I seem to remember having a very comfortable relationship with each other. And, in all honesty, I had hoped to reestablish that friendship? Everyone needs someone they can trust explicitly!"

Slightly shocked at the older man's response. Rufus stared at him hard. He was looking for any tells! But Tseng's expression remained, not quite 'open' but honest. "Well, then, Tseng. Perhaps you would care to join me for a night-cap?" 'And perhaps we can break in that new bed of mine?' his brain interjected. Rufus turned quickly and gestured for Tseng to take the lead as he felt heat rush to his face, and not so incidentally, his groin.

Tseng's eyebrow arched at Rufus's sudden movement, but he proceeded Rufus down the hall. 'What the hell was that about?' Tseng wondered to himself.

Rufus almost groaned out loud as he followed Tseng to the elevator. Long, lean legs. Tight ass. Narrow waist. And the way he walked. Gods, what Rufus wouldn't do to see him standing before him, stripped naked. Long hair flowing down his back as Rufus took him from behind. The mental image his mind created sent waves of longing through his core. He was going to have to do something about this infatuation of his before it landed him in trouble. He had worked hard building this image of himself, and he wasn't about to let raging hormones shatter the illusion.

The ride up to the apartment was silent as both men were lost in their thoughts of the other. But when the bell chimed, Tseng gestured to Rufus. "After you, Sir!"

Rufus snorted and grimaced. "I wish you wouldn't address me like that! It puts me in mind of my father!" And as he walked out, Rufus heard Tseng chuckle. A low soft sound that sent another pain of longing through the younger man, Shiva's tits, this was maddening. It was like he was fourteen again, and his hormones were in overdrive, taking on a life of their own. Coughing slightly, trying to hide his discomfort, Rufus headed straight to his apartment's door and swiped his key card, just as Tsengs' phone chimed. Nonplussed, Tseng looked at the caller I.D. "Excuse me, Sir. I need to take this!" Stepping a couple of feet away, Tseng answered it.

Rufus became apprehensive about who the hell would be phoning Tseng at Two-Thirty in the morning. But with all of the security cameras in the building and likely in this area alone, it wouldn't surprise Rufus if the guards who monitored the system weren't given orders to report any activity he did. Waiting impatiently, Rufus heard Tseng reply. "Yes, Sir! Of course... Thank you, Sir!" Before the man closed his phone.

"A problem?" Rufus inquired mildly.

"Not at all! Veld just wanted to inform me that I have the rest of the day off." But that wasn't all Veld had divulged. And the rest intrigued Tseng.

Rufus huffed and proceeded to enter the apartment. "Is it unusual for Veld to give Turks a day off?" He asked as he turned on the lights. Only to dim them as their blinding white light reflected dazzlingly of the suite's mirrors and stainless steel decor.

"On rare occasions. But even having the day off does not mean I won't be called upon if something dire comes up! It only means I won't have to be in the office for the rest of the day." Tseng replied absently as he subtly scanned Rufus' new home. It was known in advance of Rufus's homecoming that the President was moving Rufus into the tower. All under the guise of 'Now that the boy is an adult!' and 'Every young man needs his space!' and the piece du resentence. 'The lad will be on hand to deal with any executive problems that may arise!' But everyone knew the truth. That Reginald Shinra had taken a new lover/mistress and moved her into the mansion. And he didn't want his son meddling in his not so private life. And that the President wanted his son to be where he could be watched at all times.

Tseng sighed to himself at the amount of luxury in this suite. It lent weight to the whole Rufus the spoiled heir and Royal Brat, and after the brief conversation he had just had with Veld. He was positive that this wouldn't help Rufus gain any respect in most quarters. And would validate the feelings of the rest. It looked like it would be an uphill battle to get the world to accept that Rufus was competent and capable of governing the people. And not some airhead socialite who couldn't live without his fathers' money. Even though his school reports all showed high academic achievements. But if Veld was right. That was exactly what the President was trying to do! Make the people believe that Rufus was incompetent. But as to why Tseng had no idea but knew it was his task to find out!

"Take a seat and make yourself comfortable!" Rufus indicated to the white sectional as he stripped off his suit jacket and tie, dropping them over a lounge. He then went to the minibar and poured them drinks.

Tseng sat carefully on the smaller part of the sectional that faced the floor to ceiling windows. Even thirty stories up from the plate, the night glowed an eerily green hue from the lights that reflected through ever-present smog generating by the Reactors and hung perpetually over the city. He tried to relax, but it wasn't easy knowing the white leather upholstery he sat on cost a fortune.

Rufus, side glanced at Tseng as he poured them both a double width of Scotch. The man was sitting ramrod straight and was as ridged as a bored. Surprisingly, Rufus felt sorry for him. He probably wasn't used to such luxurious settings. Whereas Rufus never gave it a second thought. "Relax, Tseng! I am sure the furniture can withstand a person sitting on it!"

Tseng twitched. He might not feel comfortable in this kind of setting. But to have Rufus witness his unease was more than a little unsettling. He took a deep breath, loosened his tie and sat back on the couch. Rufus chuckled and handed Tseng his drink. Even relaxed, Tseng was still all prime and proper. And Rufus had to smirk at his next thought. 'What if I straddled his lap and started to kiss him? But let's get serious, Rufus! You don't even know if he is attracted to men! Or more to the point, would he even be attracted to you?' Rufus sighed gustily and went to his stereo system, and selected a playlist. Going over to the sectional and sitting down in the centre. Positioning himself so that he could face Tseng While they conversed. But far enough that Tseng wouldn't feel as if his personal space had been invaded. Closing his eyes, he sips his drink and lets the soothing music wash over him.

Tseng was so shocked by the tranquil melody that filled the space; his eyebrows shot straight up into his hairline. It was an instrumental piece from Wutai. "Are you trying to court me?" Came Tseng's of the hip comment as he recognized the song.

Rufus open his eyes wide in shock and then stared at him in confusion. "No!" He exploded. "It is just very relaxing. My first roommate, who was from Wutai, played a lot of music like this, and I found it to be very calming." He continued more sedately.

Tseng started laughing.

Rufus glared at Tseng in irritation. "You mind telling me why you find this so funny?" He gripped.

Tears formed in the corner of Tseng's eyes as he desperately tried to control his mirth. "Oh Rufus, I am sorry, but this song IS a courting song. And if the young man in question was playing this in your presence, he was, in all likelihood, trying to send you a message!"

Rufus's jaw dropped, and then he too started laughing. "That little minx! Well, I guess I did get the message, but it wasn't the music that clued me in." He replied.

Tseng's interest was now piqued both for professional and personal reasons. But he chose to tread softly. "Oh, So you are inclined to men? And you have a secret lover?" Tseng asked casually. A little too casually for Rufus's peace of mind.

"Hmmph! I spent five years in an all boy's private school! Boundaries tended to thin in that kind of environment. And I was only a passing fancy. But that has little to no impact on my inclinations." Rufus replied smoothly. There was no way in hell he was going to let this man know, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that beyond friendship or business associates. Rufus had little to no interest in the 'fairer' sex. The instant his father got wind that Rufus was gay. Reginald Shinra would have his son incapacitated and sent to Hojo's labs, where it is rumoured that the scientist had methods that could change a person's sexual orientation if his father didn't kill him outright. And two situations Rufus didn't want to test at least until he was in a more secure potion to overthrow his father.

But damn, Rufus wanted to trust Tseng, and yet he didn't dare. So he changed the subject to a safer topic. "So you are now Veld's Second-in-Command? That is quite an accomplishment!"

Tseng sipped his drink. He wanted to satisfy his curiosity about Rufus, but his intuition warned him not to press too heavily. He knew Rufus was hiding something, but Tseng was positive that the harder he pushed him, Rufus would likely clam up. So he let Rufus change the conversation's direction as he could then redirect it back on Rufus innocently. "I am not sure of Veld's reasons, but yes, I am. But that is nothing to becoming the Vice-President?"

Rufus glared at the older man. "That yet remains to be seen! By right I birth, I already had the title, but I have yet to earn it in my father's eyes and seeing as I have only just returned, I still have to prove I am worthy of the title! But that is how my father's mind works. So I will have an uphill road to walk." He commented bitterly. But he was quickly distracted by the way Tseng's lips pressed against his glass as he took another sip of his drink. Tseng's raptor-like gaze softened by the dimmed lighting as he gazed intently at Rufus, making Rufus want to shed his clothing and curl up in Tseng's lap. Rufus sighed and shifted, then slammed back the rest of his drink. Getting up to pour himself another. "Would you care for a fresh drink?" Rufus inquired.

Tseng watched Rufus as he stood up, a slight smirk on his face as he watched the younger man unconsciously adjust his pants. There was the last piece to the puzzle of Rufus's odd behaviour this evening. 'So the lad seems to have an infatuation with me? This could prove useful!' And Tseng finally sat back into the cushion of the couch and relaxed. A soft smile played briefly at the corner of his lips. For whatever reason or reasons. Rufus was obviously uncomfortable enough that he no longer felt secure in confiding in Tseng. Perhaps it was because he was a Turk and now Second-in-Command. Therefore Tseng's loyalties would ultimately lie with Rufus's father. Or perhaps it was because they had no further contact with each other once Rufus had left for school. And no longer knew each other.

And being that Tseng was beyond discreet in his sexual exploits, Rufus likely had no idea of Tseng's preferences. And being honest with himself, Tseng had always thought Rufus was pretty in a boyish cute kind of way. Now that they were meeting again as adults, Tseng conceded that Rufus was more than handsome. But to come right out and confront Rufus would likely have the opposite effect from the one Tseng was now beginning to consider. But he was a Turk, and patience was a skill that he had hard-won.

After Rufus retook his seat, Tseng began to carefully engage him in topics that appeared harmless enough but provided Tseng with a more solid background about the man Rufus had become. His goal and aspirations, dreams and desires. All the while letting certain facts about himself being dropped inconspicuously throughout their conversation. And Tseng had to give Rufus credit. Rufus was almost as adept at phrasing his answers as Tseng was. Giving just enough information without giving away too much. It was rather thrilling, this verbal dance that ensued. But after a couple of hours, Tseng's trained eye recognized that Rufus was indeed spent. But Rufus stubbornly refused to end the verbal banter. So Tseng purposefully flipped open his phone to look at the time.

Standing and adopting a more formal tone. Tseng half bows and addressed Rufus. "Well, Sir, this has been pleasant! But I am afraid I am not used to staying up all night. So if you will excuse me? I will bid you goodnight!" He waited for Rufus's reply or acknowledgment.

Rufus blinks a couple of times. He was tired, and the last few drinks he had, had begun to warm and relax him to the point of falling asleep. So he gratefully accepted Tseng's offer with a nod of his head. and stands slowly. "Yes, it has been pleasant, but you are right; it is getting late, and I can only hope that father will concede to letting me off this day. But we will see."

Walking Tseng to the front door, he watches him enter the elevator, but before the doors closed, Rufus shuts the door to his apartment as a strange feeling of anxiety passed through him. He then went into his kitchenette and drank a large glass of water, and made his way slowly to his room and into his bed. Not because he was staggeringly drunk, but he was pleasantly numb. Within moments he was sound asleep and snoring softly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veld recounts the day his ideology changed. How the courage and sacrifice one woman made to not only protect herself but her only child from a lifetime of verbal, emotional and mental abuse. And the promise Veld made to her that no one would take Rufus' rightfully place as an heir!

As soon as Tseng had stated his intentions and left the party, Veld looked to Legend and nodded, tilting his head slightly to the servants' exit. Legend seeing his boss's prompt, sighed but returned the nod indicating he understood. He was to have the dubious pleasure of finishing the detail with the two, in his opinion, rookies. Oh well, there was only the President, a couple of the Execs and a few couples from the highest echelons of society left. And judging by their slurred speech and exaggerated conversational volume. They wouldn't be staying too much longer. He began to patrol the room, making sure all was still secure.

Veld entered the service elevator and pushed the button for the forty-eighth floor. The level that housed the Investigation Sector of the General Affairs Department. He quickly but calmly entered his office and stepped into his 'filing' closet. Placing his palm on the reader and his eye to the retinal scanner, he waited for the system to recognize him. Once it did, the door behind him magnetically locked. The filing cabinets silently slid forward on well-oiled tracks. Then separated, revealing a bank of screens and computer terminals that highjacked into the primary system—giving the Turks senior members unlimited access to all security footage within and the surrounding areas of the Tower, allowing them to monitor and/or modify any surveillance footage privately. Sitting in the high back office chair. Vled was just in time to witness Tseng and Rufus exit their elevator car. Speed dialling Tsengs phone, he waits for him to answer. "Sir?"

Taking a deep breath and a remembered promise, Veld confides to his now second in command. "The stars align, and the Eagle will soon plummet from his mighty perch, but the Fledged is not allowed to fly and needs to be guarded at all costs!... And enjoy your day off as there will be no prying eyes!" He then hung up the phone. Even though the Turks were on their own secure channel, there was always the chance that someone could tap in and listen. Hence the coded messaging. Seeing the perplexed look on Tseng's face caused Veld to chuckle. But he had full confidence that Tseng understood and would see to the Vice-Presidents well being. And he hoped in more ways than one for both of their sakes.

Right before they entered the apartment, Veld inputted the codes needed to scramble and loop the video feed so that it appeared that Rufus had entered alone and used the footage from the afternoon, showing Rufus heading straight to his bedroom. Veld had managed to ensure that no recording devices had been placed in the bathrooms or bedroom, ensuring Rufus received a certain amount of privacy. But to do that, Veld had to scathingly shame Hediggar at one of the board meetings by insinuating that if they were going to monitor Rufus while he shit, showered and slept. Then they should also install security in all of the Execs and Presidential private areas. It had its' desired effect. All of the board members vetoed the extra surveillance in these private areas.

Veld leaned back into his chair and let himself doze, knowing the monitors would wake him when Tseng left the apartment. Even though Veld knew Tseng's preference was for men, it was not common knowledge. Even among the Turks, as Tseng was very meticulous in choosing his partners or, more aptly, his one night stands. And knowing Tseng, as well as Veld, did, Tseng would not breach the boundaries of professionalism.

There were three houses that Tseng frequented at varying intervals. And he never chose the same house or companion in a row. It had taken Veld more than a little discreet tailing to uncover this little fact about him, but as far as Tseng's co-workers knew. He was a cloistered virgin. And oftentimes snickered about it behind Tseng's back but never to his face. As newly initiated into the Turks' ranks, Reno had tried to tease Tsengs' lack of sexual interest humorously and found himself flat on his back, staring into the angry eyes of Tseng. And in a calm and deadly voice. Tseng had made it very clear that his personal life was not an open topic for discussion! Veld chuckled, remembering the look of fear and respect on Reno's face that day. As it was also the day Veld realized that Tseng was the perfect candidate to succeed him as the Turks leader, it was obvious that Tseng wasn't afraid to assert his authority and discipline unacceptable behaviour and that his peers respected him. So Veld had begun to groom him for that potion discreetly. But as Veld dozed, he reminisced over the events that had occurred seven years ago and were the catalyst for the events that were about to occur. The downfall of the current President!

Evelynn Mahy had been married to Reginald Shinra by proxy at the tender age of eighteen. She came from a minor nobility family and 'old' money that hailed from the Neiblehiem region. The fact that many people, even those who lived there, had forgotten. But this made her a suitable and acceptable match for the young entrepreneur. Reginald felt that being properly raised would make her submissive towards him and his ideals. And not so incidentally turn a blind eye to his chosen lifestyle while docilely raising their children as was proper for those who moved in the upper echelons of society's elite.

What Reginald hadn't realized about his new bride as she was anything but docile! She was born and raised in one of the world's harsher environments. And her family had earned their fortune as Lords of landholdings that predated the advancement of modern technology by at least a hundred years. Evelynn had been raised to run and rule the household and manage the estate's properties. She had a backbone of steel and a will that defied logic. But for all of that, she had a heart of gold and truly cared for the people under her stewardship. So after moving in with her husband and his family, Evelynn began the arduous task of managing her new home. By the time Reginald had conceived the notion of building his empire and furthering his fortunes through Mako energy. Evelynn had established a dependant and loyal group of servants and friends who followed her to the new residence on the upper plate of the flourishing city of Midgar. They kept her well informed of her husbands' philandering. As well as his not so legitimate means of acquiring his wealth.

For fourteen years, Evelynn had acted a dutiful wife and doting mother. She loved her son wholeheartedly but grew to despise her husband. Evelynn was adept at hiding her motivations; few people knew that their marriage was one of convenience and not of love. But the day came when Reginald pushed Evelynn too far! He had been berating and belittling her excursions to the Chocobo Farm. Making all sorts of false accusations about his wife's reasonings for going there. Evelynn snapped! She told her husband how she truly felt about him and that she would no longer stay under the same roof as him. That following morning Evelynn packed a small travel bag and walked away from her home, her life and her son knowing that had she tried to take Rufus, Reginald would have her killed on the spot.

Veld had been tasked with getting Evelynn to Kalm and relatives who lived there where she planned to make an undetermined visit; at least that was the public version. Sadly Veld was ordered to execute her as her knowledge of the company, and the President made her a liability. And not knowing the women well, Veld was confronted with the most unexpected situation. They were driving through a slightly wooded area when they came upon an over-turned Chocobo carriage that looked as if it had crashed violently into the trees. Evelynn quietly but pleadingly asks to stop the vehicle and see if they could help. Figuring this was as good of a place as any to carry out his orders, Veld pulled over and stepped out of the car. The carriage was a mess. Not only was it severely damaged. It looked as if the shaft the held the harness had snapped, and the whole carriage was also covered in blood. Veld assumed that the local wildlife and or monster population had disposed of the likely severely injured chocobos. He sighed and turned to face the woman. "It isn't likely there are any survivors, and sadly this too shall be your final resting place !" But before he had a chance to raise his pistol; Five people jumped out of the trees. All were armed to the teeth. And as one stepped forward with a high powered rifle aimed at his head, another disarmed him; Veld could have kicked himself for his stupidity. He had underestimated Evelynn.

Evelynn's next words took him by complete surprise, though. In a calm and gentle voice, "I am grateful that it was you that was assigned to this detail because if it had been any of the others, they would have stupidly tried to fight and ended up dead. Creating more work for me."

The next instant, Evelynn went and grabbed her bag from the car. She returned to the small group, took a shape knife from one of the assailants and cut her hair at shoulder length. Letting it fall to the ground. She then stripped to her underclothes and donned a non-descript pair of black leather pants, riding boots, and a tight shirt that flattened her chest. The next item was a leather vest, further disguising the fact that she was a woman. The last item was a wool cap that covered her head. All of it worn and frayed. If Veld hadn't witnessed the transformation, he wouldn't have known it was the same person.

But what happened next horrified the Turk and, weirdly, garnered a certain amount of respect for the women. She obviously had planned this event well in advance. Evelynn started to shred her dress strategically. She then took the knife and cut off her ring finger. And from the bleeding stump, she flicked generous portions of blood over the dress and at Veld. Once she was satisfied with her handy work, one of the party members came to her and cast Cure on her damaged finger. Ceasing the blood flow and letting the wound start to heal. She then looked at Veld in the eyes. Her own seem to appear cold and lifeless. She handed Veld the severed digit. "You do not yet know the depths of depravity my ex-husband is capable of, but I do! And I value my life more than he has given me credit for. More importantly, I value my son's life and his mental stability, and I will no longer have him, a witness to his father's and my turbulent relationship. I will let you walk away from here if you swear that you will tell Reginald that I am truly dead and that you will keep an eye on Rufus! Let no Bastard of Reginald's be allowed to usurp my son!" She arched her eyebrow questionably.

Veld knew he had no choice, but he couldn't allow her to leave if there were the chance she would set up a coup against her husband. "How can I be assured that you will indeed disappear?"

She nodded to the finger that Veld held in his hand. "That ring was magically bound to me! Should I come within a certain radius, the gemstone will appear clear. Once I am dead, it will grow murky. Being as the finger is no longer attached to my body, I have severed the link to the spell. Tricking it into believing I am dead. Seeing as I have no desire for the ring or that finger ever again, and I no longer wish to subject myself to further emotional and mental abuse. I can assure my disappearance will be assured. But I swear this to you. Should you or any of your own come after me or try and find me. They will meet a long and painful demise! That is a promise!" Anger and rage making her normally cornflower blue eyes become crystal clear. Her face a mask of righteous fury.

Veld nodded in understanding. Evelynn was voluntarily walking away from her entire life, and he actually admired her at that moment. But her words stirred unrest within him. What type of person was Reginald if he had managed to push Evelynn so far she was willing to walk away from her only child? And as Veld decided he would do some discreet investigation of his own on the man, he concluded he would be able to use this scene to his advantage in convincing The President and the rest of the world that his wife was dead. Having lost his daughter, though, made Veld's barricaded heart constrict with sympathy for Rufus. But he still was a Turk, and his job was to protect Shinra! So even with his emotions in turmoil, he put in his own conditions. "I will abide by this. But if I ever so much as get an inkling that you are returning from the land of the dead. I will move the Heavens and the Earth to ensure that you do indeed join the Lifestream. And that includes using any indirect means or methods to come against Shinra!" He stated firmly.

Evelynn nodded gravely and then turned away. Whistling loudly, a moment later, six Chocobos emerged from the woods, and the one who was holding the rifle to Velds' head commanded. "On your knees, Turk! And bow your head." Veld complied, knowing his life hung, still hung in the balance. After a brief flurry of activity and scuffling talons on the ground, all was silent. A few minutes passed, there was the return of the local wildlife's normal voices, and Veld looked up to see that he was alone. Getting up, he looked at the finger in his hand. It was now cold, and the gem was indeed turning to a murky colour. Putting it into his jacket pocket and dusting himself off, he returned to his vehicle and headed back to Midgar and delivered his report to the President.

Officially, it was reported that after parting with Evelynn Shinra and her entourage, their carriage had been set upon by bandits. Unfortunately, the panicked chocobos crashed the carriage and, being nowhere near civilization, sadly, the injured party had succumbed to death. This included Mrs. Shinra! Privately though, a grim-faced Veld had set the severed finger on the President's desk and said, "The job is complete!" and walked away. But from that day forward, Veld had amassed a wealth of information on Reginald and vowed that Evelynn's sacrifice would not be in vain.

The monitors beeped loud enough to alert Veld that Tseng had exited Rufus's apartment. After adjusting some of the timestamps, he exited the security room and headed for his apartment and virtuous bed. Later on, he would call Tseng to him and confide in the reasons for making him his Second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little unexpected and the reason it took over two weeks to write chapter two as this was supposed to be apart of that chapter. But pushing close to 5000 words had even me yawning and becoming confused. So I reworked it and split the chapter. I do hope you enjoy this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though Tseng begins to see Rufus in a new light, his strict professionalism level forbids him to cross that line, even with his boss's unconditional blessing. Rufus, waking up hungover, has opened himself up to the darker emotions he has buried in the recesses of his mind. And it would seem that now Rufus is home, he is targeted by unforeseen enemies.

Tseng woke to the sound of a text message coming through his phone. He opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times. They felt dry and slightly gritty. His head throbbed softly, and his mouth felt like a barren wasteland. He had let himself drink a little too much. Combine that with the fact that he had crawled into bed around four-thirty in the morning; he was feeling rough around the edges but no worse for wear and nothing that a glass of water, some aspirin and a long hot shower wouldn't fix. Turning, he grabs his cell off the nightstand and flips it open—the digital display showing that it was ten o'clock in the morning, and the text was from Veld. Sighing, Tsengs opens the message. 'Meet me at O'hares for lunch!'

Tseng had to chuckle as the dinner in question was located at the sector three train terminal and was built in an abandoned train car. It looked like it would be one of those greasy spoons like dinners, but served amazing food. And was Veld's go-to local when he wanted to discuss sensitive topics in an unofficial capacity. Well, at least whatever it was, it wasn't official! Therefore Tseng could forgo his usual Turk attire and indulge in having the day off.

Getting up, he heads into his kitchenette and pours a tall glass of water and pops a couple of painkillers and then pads softly into his bathroom and starts the shower. Running hot water first and slowly adjusting it to the right temperature. Stepping into the stall, he lets the water cascade over him as his mind drifts back to the events of the previous evening. It was rather shocking to find out that Rufus had engaged in what he was going to for now assume, sexual experimentation with those of the same sex. But, as Rufus admitted, living in an all-boys school for five years could very well create a hotbed for those types of pairings.

Tseng began to wonder, though, if the President had been the one to foster this effect in Rufus? Because even at an early age, the president had made it firmly known that Rufus would have to find himself a suitable mate and carry on the Shinra legacy. Reginald had made sure of this by making sure Rufus was prolifically shown at any significant social function from when he was fourteen, going so far as hauling the boy out of school for a few high profile events. But the more Tseng mulled over his time as Rufus's bodyguard, the more he began to wonder if perhaps the boy had been trying to ascertain Tseng's preference and win his notice.

After Evelynn's death, The president had taken a firm hand in Rufus's upbringing. Rufus was removed from the local public school he had been attending, at his mother's insistence, and enrolled in the Shinra Tower's private school. All of his subjects, beyond the core ones, were chosen by Reginald. And there were more social events scheduled in the evenings, dinner parties, theatre productions, and the occasional banquet and balls. All of them were to be attended by a lady of his father's choosing. And being Rufus's newly appointed bodyguard, Tseng had attended them all.

It started, as Tseng had initially assumed, that Rufus was bitching and griping about attending these types of functions. Still, over the course of a few months and through quiet observation, Tseng had come to realize that Rufus had no real friends and no genuine desire to become more acquainted with the Ladies of his father's choosing. Sure he had a group of social peers. But they were all after the same thing, the push and grab for higher social recognition, and there were none higher than Rufus! It was a situation Rufus was more than aware of but one he seemed to have a distaste for. So as Rufus began to trust Tseng, he would frequently ask him for advice. And Tseng taking pity on the younger boy, did his best to impart unbiased opinions.

But as time passed, there were more of those little moments like when at home, Rufus would ask for a snack tray and make sure there was tea and treats included for Tseng. Rufus would then ask Tseng to join him on the terrace. It was highly irregular and bordered on unprofessional, but Tseng was also under orders to ensure Rufus was kept happy. So Tseng found himself having tea and casual conversations with Rufus on many occasions. And even though Rufus had a perfected throwing attitude towards his father in public. In private, Rufus was a completely different person and one only Tseng and a few of the household servants ever saw.

But last night proved to Tseng that the young boy he had befriended had matured. Not only becoming incredibly handsome but extremely intelligent. And that thought made Tseng uncomfortable in slightly delightful ways. But before he could pursue this thought any further, the water started to become chilly. So Tseng quickly finished his shower and got dressed. Checking the time, ten-forty, Tseng left to met Veld at the dinner.

Rufus rolled over and groaned loudly. He had drunk way too much! Normally he was able to pace himself and had become the consummate actor when the need warranted it, but this morning his head throbbed painfully as sunlight from the bedroom window pierced his eyes. His stomach rolled slightly in rebellion. And his mouth felt less than desirable. Rolling over and pulling the blankets over his head, Rufus tried to fall back asleep. That is until he felt a cold, wet nose poke him in the face, followed by a loud whine.

Opening his eyes, Rufus sees the very eager face of his beloved companion DarkNation. "Well, hello, girl! When did you get here?" He asks as his hand snakes out of the warm cocoon of blankets to rub between her ears.

She allowed this for a minute but then head-butted him insistently. "Have to go out, do you?" Rufus inquired. To which the daemon hound whimpered, her whip-like tail curling and uncurling in agitation. Not too many people realized just how intelligent these creatures really were, but Rufus did. And having found her as a pup and realized that she had been orphaned, he had raised her as his guard dog, much to his father's distaste, which of course amused Rufus immensely. But her behaviour was telling him, in no uncertain terms, that she needed to go out! "Ok, Ok! Give me a moment." Rufus slowly uncurled out of the nest of blankets and gently swung his legs off the bed, being careful not to move too quickly. He was a fine mess, and he knew it too! Normally he didn't allow himself to drink so much but being in Tseng's company after his birthday party's forced charade made Rufus feel relaxed and safe. He had let his barriers down and enjoyed Tseng's company, but he was now paying for it.

Getting up as quickly as he could, Rufus went into the ensuite and took care of nature's pressing need and then wrapped himself in a rob and reentered his bedroom snapping his fingers, signalling Dark to follow. But first, Rufus decided it would be best to drink some water and pop a few painkillers before trying to expose himself to the full light of day. As he headed into the kitchen, he noticed a handwritten note left on the small dining table. Going over to it, running his hand there his hair, he begins to read.

_Good morning Sir, I leave you this note with a breakfast tray to notify you that first; your pet had arrived safely this morning and brought to your suite. As she was still under the sleepel, I chose not to wake you! But I am to inform you that the door at the right end of the hall is a private service elevator to an enclosed garden where you will be able to take her and not cause a fuss! Secondly, your father has left orders that, for today, you are under no obligations to him, but at 0:730, you are to present yourself to him in his office. If there is anything, you need I can be reached by dialling #113 on the house phone._

__

__

_Sincerely Maranda_

Well, that was a bit of a relief, not that Rufus had any qualms about taking Dark outside to do her business, as it amused him greatly to see people's reaction to her. But parading around the tower in his robe might push the limits of his father's patience. Rufus chuckled at the thought but right now, he had no desire to either get dressed or piss off his father, so Rufus pours a glass of water and downs a couple of Asprin, and heads for the door, Dark following hot on his heels. Walking the short distance to the service elevator did nothing for his pounding headache, and having to stand still for the retinal scanner soured Rufus's mood even further. But once he and Dark arrived at the floor and exited the elevator, Rufus took a moment to appreciate the artificial garden as Dark barked happily and bounded off to look for a spot to relieve herself.

The room was large! It was at least two stories tall with floor-to-ceiling windows and shaped in a half-circle. It was carpeted with real grass and manicured to soft perfection. There were some potted shrubs scattered about and a few benches to sit on. Taking advantage of the one nearest to him, Rufus sat down to await Dark's return. It actually surprised Rufus that his father would go to such length to accommodate Rufus's pet as there was no secret that the man disliked her, but maybe it was just Reginald's way of keeping tabs on them. Or maybe it was a pet project of Reeve; he was the urban planner for Midgar. "Stop thinking, Rufus!" Rufus muttered as he rested his arms on his legs so that he could cradle his aching head. He didn't want to think about his father or the company or any other aspect of his professional life. All he wanted was to go back to bed before he succumbed to the darkness that was trying to take ahold of him.

Moments later, Dark returned all happy and frisky and tried to get Rufus to play. "Not right now, Luv!" he cooed to her softly, letting her know he wasn't feeling well but that he wasn't in any peril. It had taken him months of training her to understand the subtly of his voice inflections and what they meant. But Rufus was confident that she could and would act accordingly just by the tone of his voice and a few keywords. She responded by licking his hand and gently nuzzling him until he was ready to get up and leave.

Rufus returned to his apartment, grabbed some toast from the tray left for him and ate it as he drank another glass of water. His headache, now beginning to subside, Rufus decided to crawl back into bed and was soon joined by Dark, who seemed to sense his moods and knew that he didn't want to be alone right now. Not that Rufus was up to making small talk with the Directors or any of the executives, but now that he was more lucid in thinking, images of last night began to invade his mind. An ache of longing filled him as he thought about what it would be like to come home and have Tseng hug and kiss hello or crawl into bed and be wrapped in a loving embrace. But that was only wishful thinking. And with that thought came the feeling of complete loneliness and it consumed him dragged him into a pit of despair. His only solution was to curl himself around the pillows and let the pent up tears of anguish and frustration silently fall until sleep took him upon its blissful wings.

Tseng stepped off the bus in sector three and walked a couple of blocks to the train station and the dinner. He had chosen a pair of black denim pants, a white T-shirt, a leather jacket and runners. His hair was tied back in a full pony-tail. And even though he didn't blend in with the rest of the foot traffic, he didn't stand out as a Turk and right now, that was sufficient.

As he entered the dinner, he let his eyes adjust to the dimmer lighting as he surveyed the patrons until his gaze landed on his boss sitting at a table in the far corner. Veld was dressed as a dockside worker, and his gun prosthetic had been switched out for his seldom-used hand prosthetic. Veld, seeing Tseng, waved his hand in beckoning and conversationally called out, "Trent, you made it! Come sit!" 

Casually Tseng walks over to the table. So everything would be discussed in code names, so as he neared the table, Tseng softly replied, "Victor, it is so good to see you. It has been too long!" and neatly slid into the booth.

A moment later, the waitress came to their table, order pad and pen in hand and a bored expression on her face. "What ya boys be having?" she drawled in a slum accented voice.

Veld ordered first, giving Tseng a chance to scan the menu. "Another coffee, and I'll have the cheese Behemoth burger with a side of wedges and gravy!"

Tseng curled his nose but quickly replied with, "A black tea for me and the house salad."

"You be waning anything to go with that?" She inquired. Tseng just shook his head. "Well, suit yourself; no wonder you're all skin and bones. You eat like a rabbit!" She commented and left to place their orders and get their drinks.

"I see the service is still rough around the edges." Tseng candidly commented.

Veld chuckled good-naturedly. "It's all part of the charm! But she is right! You eat like a rabbit!" Tseng just rolled his eyes as their waitress had returned with their beverages.

Veld pinned Tseng with an intense stare when she had left, one that usually had the rookies squirming. "So, how was your date last night?"

Tseng leaned back into the seat and sipped his tea. "Interesting." He replied softly.

"Oh? How so!" Veld's inflection changing ever so slightly.

Hearing the change in his boss's voice, Tseng softly replies with honesty. "He is much changed in the last few years. Gone is the lad who delighted in throwing tantrums in public to get a reaction from his parent. All the preening and posing he does now is just that! Airs are put on to entertain the masses. I fear there may be some underlying trauma, but his intelligence and wit are honest and real!"

"I see! And he has finally caught your interest?" Veld's wording confirming Tseng's earlier speculation that Rufus had been trying to get Tseng's attention caused Tseng to blush. Which made Veld chuckle and nod. "Yes, I have been aware that the young lad has harboured a crutch on you! But I can also see why it went unrecognized!"

Tseng raised an eyebrow at his chief. "I don't see myself engaging in frivolous activities with VP. Regardless if he has a crush on me or not!" He replied smoothly. He wasn't sure how Veld would feel if he knew Tseng had been entertaining ideas about Rufus and himself.

The waitress brought their order to the table, and the pair ate their meal in comfortable silence, but as soon as they had finished, Veld stated very firmly, his eyes blazed with fury! "Protocole, be damned!" and in a quieter voice, "The lad's father has moved his mistress into the family home and being widowed, none would gainsay him remarrying the chit especially before the welp is born!"

Tseng's jaw dropped. Everyone knew Reginald had moved his lastest light skirt into the mansion, but that she was also pregnant? Well, that did explain a lot. "The Father will replace the lad with a new heir?" Tseng could only whisper.

Veld nodded. "Not only that, there is chatter, a lot of chatter from many factions. If the lad were to be disposed of after the official birth and then the father, the new one could be moulded to lead properly..." Veld let his voice trail off as Tseng pondered this new revelation.

A pained expression crosses Tseng's face. "So the lad has no new allies and many enemies, his own blood being one of them?"

"Indeed, and in the coming weeks, he will need the strength of someone he can not only depend on but trust!"

Something nagged a Tseng's mind, though, "Why to concern yourself and me?" He asked.

Veld stood and threw a few ten-gill notes on the table. "A promise I made a long time ago! Keep him safe, and if your heart follows, you have my blessing!" He admonished and then exited the dinner, but Tseng stayed for another cup of tea as he mulled over the implications of what had just been revealed to him. His thoughts and emotions in turmoil. Did Veld seriously give Tseng unblanketed permission to become involved with Rufus? Or was that just part of the verbal dance they had engaged in? Sighing, Tseng finished his tea and left to head to one of the houses he frequented and relieve himself of the built-up tension he was now experiencing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I prefer the name Darknation vs Darkstar, and so I will be using it within this story. Also, being that Dark is a Daemon hound and bonded to Rufus, it is traditionally believed that said hound will be of the opposite sex, So Dark is a she.  
> It has been brought to my attention, with some confusion, that this mistress, who is pregnant, is a new plot twist. The baby is not Evan Townsand as he is born and around 10 yrs old (Both he a Lazard will be referenced in a later chapter)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We begin to see the private side of Rufus's life and his bond with Dark Nation. The more Tseng contemplates Rufus, the more confused he becomes. Is he Rufus's bodyguard or a passing fancy? Veld sits quietly in the background, observing and a servents true loyalties are revealed.

Maranda calmly stood in front of her employer's desk, not a trace of her distaste showing on her face.

"So the first day home and the boy spent it slothing in his bed?" Reginald intoned softly as cigar smoke briefly shrouded his face.

Maranda's shoulders shrugged slightly. "It would appear so, Sir!"

Reginald nodded. "Did he have a company with him?" His tone becoming snide.

"No, Sir!" She answered straight forth. She would be damned if she was going to give the man any reason to twist and distort the truth by mentioning that Rufus had been escorted to his suite the night before by a Turk.

"And what of his mutt?" He growled, taking a long haul off his cigar, blowing the foul smoke into Maranda's face.

By an effort of sheer will, Marenda kept a straight face. "Rufus's pet was brought to his suite this morning, still under a sleep spell!" She replied.

Reginald grimaced. That hound was a problem! Forever by Rufus's side and trained to guard him made Reginald's efforts more difficult. But he refrained from commenting. This woman-only had this current position because she had worked for his family since the time he still lived in his father's house, and so far as he or any of the Turks had been able to ascertain, she was loyal to the Shinra name. But that trust only went so far, as far as Reginald was concerned.

"Keep me appraised of any new developments!" He growled in dissatisfaction.

Taking that as a dismal, "Of course, Sir!" Maranda bowed, turning; she sedately walked out of the ornately decorated office.

Not pausing, Marenda headed out of the tower and straight to the train terminus. Her destination was her sister's house in the sector three slums for their weekly visit.

<\--->

Veld had waited in the alley until he saw Tseng leave the dinner and discreetly tailed him to the Peach Bottom house. A modest-looking house at the edge of the business district in this sector. And one of the houses Tseng frequented.

Sighing, Veld shakes his head. It would seem, Tseng would need a bit more time to adjust to thinking outside the 'professional' box! Oh well, there wasn't much more than Veld could do about the situation, so he headed back to H.Q. And to the piles of paperwork waiting for his signature.

<\-->

Tseng, frustrated with himself, had gone to the peach bottom to alleviate his wayward thoughts. But after all was said and done, Tseng still felt dissatisfied. And his mind was still in turmoil as it continued to speculate about a certain blonde-haired blue-eyed man who Tseng had no right to be thinking those kinds of thoughts about. Shiva's sake! Rufus was his employer's son. That alone should put the lad in the category of out-of-bounds but hearing that the President wanted his own son eliminated was seriously conflicting with Tseng's sense of duty. And there laid the problem! Rufus wasn't a lad anymore in need of protection. He was a full-grown man who, technically, wasn't his boss; Heidegger was!

And being honest with himself, Tseng conceded that Rufus could no longer be considered a bright-eyed youth flushed with innocence. Not only had Rufus become a very handsome man, but there was also an edge of danger to him, as his eyes cloaked a hidden desire. And damn if that didn't pique Tseng's interest! What had caused Rufus to become so-so cynical?

Sighing purely to himself. Tseng heads to the train station and boards. Deciding that sleep would be a struggle, He heads to sector six and Madame M's massage Palor in Wall Market. She had the knack of helping people get to the root of their problems and not so incidentally pass on valuable information for the cost of a Luxurious Hand Massage—a small price to pay as far as Tseng was concerned if it gave his mind respite from the chaotic thoughts and feelings that were spiralling through it.

<\-->

Rufus, trapped in the clutches of a nightmare, panted hard as the images flashed through his mind.

Tseng was examining a mural of some kind. A faint noise causes him to turn suddenly. A look of shock on his face, but before Tseng can even draw his PeaceMaker, he is impaled by a massive katana-like sword. Dropping to the ground, blood begins to seep out of the wound.

A young woman, who was kneeling on some type of stone altar, praying. She looks up and smiles before she too is pierced by the same sword as Tseng had been. She falls limp and lifeless into someone's arms.

Himself, standing in front of the gigantic windows of the Junon office, watching in horror and fear as a monstrous being speeds rapidly towards the coastal town. Next, he sees himself standing at the windows of his father's office, watching in horrified fascination as white balls of destructive energy crash into the tower.

Tseng and a rookie Turk in a frozen cavern lying on the ground as pain lances through their bodies. Both holding back the screams as three beings mercilessly interrogate them about Mother.

And then back to him; His body is wracked with waves of pain as his muscles twitch and spasm uncontrollably. His nerves alight with painful jolts of electricity. Nausea rolls through his belly as he alternates between hot flashes and cold sweats. Looking down at the right side of his body, he sees that it has turned black and is secreting a strange black substance.

With a scream of terrifying horror, Rufus jolts awake. Dark purrs comfortingly as she presses herself against Rufus. Lying her weight on top of him, providing him with a physical anchor to hold on to has he struggles to release himself from the grip of insanity he had been experiencing in the dream. Wrapping his arms around her and burying his head into her shoulder. Rufus lets out a shuttering sigh. Focusing on his breathing, he begins to calm and can focus on the here and now.

Once the terror of the nightmare finally subsided, Rufus swings his legs over the edge of his bed and put his head into his hands, breathing even deeper as the painful images fade into the recess of his mind. He had had these types of vivid dreams before, but none so real! Glancing at his alarm clock told him it was only eight P.M., but his room seemed darker than the darkest pits of Helheim. Sighing gustily, Rufus gets up and heads into his bathroom to splash cold water on his face. Looking into the mirror, he sees that he is paler than usual; his eyes were crystal blue in colour and still held a hint of fear in them. His sweat-soaked hair clung to his head in messy disarray. He laughed sardonically at himself. "Rufus, you are a mess!" He stated to the image in the mirror.

Dark padded into the room and nudged him. Vocalizing a unique sound from deep within her chest. It was a combination of a deep purr and soft growl, followed by a deep rumble from her belly. Turning, Rufus looks at her and laughs at the pathetic look she was giving him. "Guess you're hungry, aren't you, girl!" He exclaimed and rubbed her nose affectionately. "Well, let's see if they left anything suitable for you!" Rufus states as he heads for the kitchen.

Rummaging through the cupboards and fridge turned up nothing suitable for his friend. Turning, he holds up a finger, she sits. Pointing to the ground, she lays down but watches him with interest. Rufus pours himself a glass of juice and sets up his laptop. Once booted up, he begins the program that will sweep and disable any Bugs. As the program ran, he casually heads back to his bedroom and quickly dresses. Choosing darker clothes of less quality than he normally wore and were all darker in colour. Running shoes and a trench coat finished the attire as the coat had been made especially for him. As it not only held but effectively cloaked the long barrel handgun he had, had made for himself while still living in Costa. And carried with him whenever he travelled outside the safety zones, as it were.

Once he was attired, Rufus went back to his laptop to see if the program was complete. Seeing that it was, he let out a sigh of relief. "Well, that will give us some breathing room. We should be back before they are aware of the glitch in the security system. But how are we gonna slip out of here unnoticed, huh girl?" He asked the hound conversationally as he lets his laptop scan his keycard to see if something might stand out. Dark, sensing they would go on an adventure, perked up and hissed softly with excitement. Rufus had to laugh at her. It might have taken a while for him to train her to understand him, but it had taken longer for him to understand her fully. And it still amazed him at the interesting sounds and tones she was capable of and how well she communicated her needs to him.

A moment later, a 3-D image popped up on his screen. It was the section of the tower where his apartment was, and it showed that the service elevator, in fact, went from ground to level sixty, but the key card he had in his possession wouldn't allow him access to the floors below the garden level. A few keystrokes later and a feral glint in his eyes, "Not this time, You old bastard!" Rufus asserts as he reprograms the card with new access codes. "Okay, girl, let's go!" He delightfully exclaimed as they headed out of his apartment and ultimately to the train terminus, where he and Dark would then be able to get down to the slums and prime hunting grounds between sectors five and six.

<\-->

Maranda stepped off the train in Sector three and quickly but calmly merged with the rest of the pedestrians heading off the platform. She easily adapted to transitioning from an Upper-plater to a Grounder. Her posture, gait and manner of speech slipped easily back into the familiar patterns of her childhood as she made her way to the safe house where her sister now resided.

It has been ten years since her sister, Helen, accident. A stupid mistake, really! She had been a waitress at the Sour Lemon and was up a ladder getting stock from one of the upper shelves. Unfortunately, the ladder hadn't been secure. As she reached precariously for the needed items, the ladder tipped sideways and flung her into the shelves hitting her head so hard she had been knocked unconscious. By the time the manager had realized something was wrong and went to look for her, the damage had been done. The swelling of her sister's brain was irreversible, and she would live in a catatonic for the rest of her life.

Maranda had been at her wit's end. She could not afford to have someone come and care for her sister. Nor could she afford to quit her job and care for her. And that was how Evelynn Shinra had found her. Folding laundry as tears of anger and frustration streamed down her face. Taking the older lady to her tea room and sitting down with her, Evelynn had managed to extract Maranda's situation from her.

Firmly stating not to worry, Evelynn assured Maranda she would see that Helen was taken care of. And so Helen's house had been refurbished, and a team of support workers were hired to provide the twenty-four-hour care that Helen would need. The only thing Evelynn had asked for in return is Marenda's loyalty to her and her son, which Maranda gave without a moment's hesitation. It was that loyalty and devotion that had repaid itself a hundredfold. As Evelynn had died, her 'younger brother' Ethan took over the Mahy estates' management and Helen's care.

Walking up to the ramshackle house, Maranda knocked loudly so as not to startle her sister. "Helen, I'm coming in!" Opening the door, Maranda quickly steps into a well but modestly furnished sitting room that was lit well with modern lighting. Helen was sitting in her rocker, rocking it back and forth, staring listlessly into space. But when the person who was sitting beside her turned, Maranda cried out in joy. "Evelynn, My Lady!"

Smiling, Evelynn stands up and accepts the heartfelt embrace from the older women. "It is so good to see you, Maranda! How have you been? And have you seen Rufus? How is he?" Evelynn asked in a rush of words.

Laughing, the older woman took a long hard look at Evelynn, who was dressed in her 'boy' disguise. "You still trotting all around Gaia in that get-up? And I am fine, and so is Rufus. Even though it is hard to believe he is a man now!" She chuckled ruefully.

"Come sit and tell me everything. I can only stay the night, and I dare not go topside!" Evelynn emphatically stated.

So the two women sat and conversed well into the night. Catching up on all that had happened in the last few years.

<\-->

Veld sat at his desk going over and assigning mission report for the following day when his computer pinged, alerting him to a potential security risk. Switching to video surveillance, he sees Rufus and his hound enter the private service elevator. Curious as to why the system alerted a security breach. Veld types in a few commands and then begins to laugh. "The little bugger!" He mutters quietly. "Seems our little playboy has a few hidden skills!" Veld mused to himself when he realized that Rufus had accessed, bypassed and changed the security clearance in the main system. Too bad he didn't realize that the system The Turks used was separate from the companies.

"So where are you off to my errant child?" Veld thought as he sat back to monitor Rufus's movements. That is until he realized that Rufus was heading for the train station, and once he covered his head with the hood of his jacket, you wouldn't know it was Rufus; did Veld become slightly alarmed. He watched him get onto the car that allowed for animal transport. Rufus I.D./Key Card Identified him as Rue Shin, Middle Management. Living in Sector Five-The Slums. "What the Hell are you doing?" Veld mused as he verified Tseng's whereabouts and then called him.

Tseng made his careful and observant way back to the sector five train station after a relaxing and informative session with the formidable Lady when his phone chimed. "Veld?" He inquired softly.

"It would seem our Price has become restless and is heading your way!"

Stunned, Tseng stopped dead in his tracks. Looking around, confirming that no one was paying any attention, he steps to the side of the road and continues, "I beg your pardon, Sir, but I thought the castle was locked up-tight?"

"Indeed it is, but all locks have a key, and he has the knowledge to make them!"

"Odin-be-damned!" Tseng cursed savagely. "What in Gaia's name is he up to?"

"I don't know, but he is taking his stead for a walk, soo...?"

"How long?"

"He just disembarked!"

"Roger!" And Tseng disconnected the call. "I'm going to kick his ass!" He muttered as he purposefully strode to the Sector Five station.

Rufus was delighted and relieved at how smoothly everything had gone so far. No one had even questioned him on having a Deamon Hound as two other infantrymen had theirs. So he had a relatively peaceful ride from the plate down to the slums. Even the two security checks went by uneventfully. So as Rufus steps onto the platform, a few people giving way to Dark's presence, he makes his way down the road and to the open area that surrounded sector six.

As Rufus walked, he watched Dark's posture as; her senses were a hundred times keener than his, and before too long his saw that she was indicating, with her tail-whip, that they were being followed. And whoever was ghosting them seemed to stay a safe distance from them. So Rufus casually traded sides with Dark and loosely help her chain in his left hand while his right reached inside his coat and took a firm hold of his gun.

Slowing his pace slightly and letting his sense attune better to the surrounding environment. Rufus waits until Dark indicates the person or persons were within reach. Turning quickly and drawing his gun. Rufus calmly by angrily states. "You had better have a damn good reason for following me!" Holding the gun, levelled at the person's forehead.

"Rufus! Put the Goddamn gun away!" Tseng intoned mildly

"Tseng? What the Hel! Do I have a tracker or some shit?" Rufus growled.

Dark whined in confusion. She knew the human's scent who followed them and knew him as safe, but Rufus's anger towards the man had her hackles up and stepping in front of Rufus to protect him.

"Rufus, Why are you in the slums unescorted?" Tseng calmly asked. He could see the young man was pissed, but Rufus did not have the luxury of walking around Midgar without security.

Sighing and holstering his weapon, Rufus replies. "There was nothing left at the apartment for Dark, and she has been under a sleep spell and couped up for almost three days! She needs to run and hunt, and this is the best area. And as for needing security?" Rufus points to Dark and then taps where his gun lays concealed. "You would have been dead if your intent had been anything besides tailing me!"

Tseng stood with his arms crossed, a stubborn look on his face. "I am escorting you back to the Tower and your suite!"

"Fine, but Dark is going to hunt first, and then we can go!" Rufus countered just as stubbornly. Tseng nodded, and Rufus let Dark of her lead, who then ran and barked happily, searching for prey. And as the two men stood at the verge of the road, in stony silence. They waited for Dark to return.

Tseng had had prior acquaintance with the hound and had empathy for her plight. He also knew that this would likely be an ongoing occurrence and likely one would Veld would assign Tseng to. He sighed. The fates were wicked and cruel and determined to keep throwing Rufus at him. He turned slightly away from Rufus's blazing eyes. Perhaps it would be easier if he kept Rufus angry with him-then again, Perhaps not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to explore some theories in this chapter. The first is Rufus having clairvoyant capabilities. The Shinra tower scene inspired this idea with Rufus and the whispers and a video done by Final Fantasy Peasant entitled; The Rufus Shinra Reunion THEORY | Final Fantasy 7 Remake. The second was to take a look at the real bond Rufus might have with a Daemon hound. And lastly, how would Evelynn keep tabs on her son and not betray her promise to Veld. I do hope you enjoy this chapter, as things are just beginning to heat up! Thoughts, comments and positive criticism are always welcome


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Minerva's Night-The Night of Lovers. And a night that Tseng seldom pays any attention to. But as He and Rufus wait for Dark Nation to finish hunting. Tseng gets the shock of his life when he sees just how deep the bond between Rufus and Dark Nation really is. However, Rufus is still conflicted by his feelings of desire and his need to trust this man as he is introduced to a young woman from the slums who happens to be the woman he sees stabbed to death in his dreams. And Rufus's realization that she is more than she appears to be. Deep anger sparks inside of Rufus at Tseng's admittance to watching the girl for the benefit of his father's Neo-Midgar project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HeHe sorry, I'm a day late as I wanted to post this on Valentine's Day, but things got in the way, so here is my little nod to the holiday of lover's lol

Tseng took a guarding stance at the side of the road. His posture looked relaxed as his arms were crossed. The peacemaker held loosely in his hand. But he was acutely aware of the environment they were in and continuously scanned the passerby and periodically glanced at Rufus. During the daylight hours, there was little to no trouble from bandits and thieves. But once the curtain of night fell, they slithered out of the ruins to prey on unsuspecting victims. And Tseng was more than prepared for such an occurrence.

Off in the distance, Dark could be heard growling and barking as she ran fluidly over the dilapidated remains of structure from the Sector Six plate collapse. "She sure is making a fair amount of noise?" Tseng commented.

Rufus stood ramrod straight, eyes staring unfocused out over the landscape, a grim expression on his face. Didn't reply right away. But a few moments later, Dark let loose a fierce growl, a scuffle, and then there was a high-pitched squeal of agony. Rufus turned then to look at Tseng, a feral look in his eyes that now shone a blue colour, so light they look like twin topaz reflected in the sunlight and actually caused Tseng to shudder.

"This area isn't conducive to ambush hunting! It is easier for her to scare her prey out of hiding!" Rufus replied calmly, but his voice had deepened, and it sent a shiver along Tseng's spine.

Peering at Rufus intently, Tseng notices that Rufus's gaze was still unfocused. Even though the younger man was looking directly at him and had his full attention made Tseng uneasy. That is until a random piece of speculation in the science department came to mind. "You are bonded with her?" Tseng exclaimed in surprise.

Rufus smirked and nodded and turned his attention back in the direction of where Dark lay eating her kill.

'Shit! This is something that can't get out! Hojo will lock them both up in his labs and experiment on them,' Tseng thought to himself as he replied. "Well, that's an interesting situation. Something I would keep to myself if I were you!"

"I was trying to do just that!" Rufus growled viciously.

Tseng blinked at the intensity of anger in Rufus's voice. "Oh!" He replied lamely. What else could he say? So Tseng went back to silently watching the road for any trouble. He didn't want to push Rufus further as it seemed Rufus was experiencing the hunt through this bond he had with Dark and could very well lash out physically if angered further. With a purely mental sigh, Tseng categorized this tidbit and made a note to himself to discuss this situation with Veld when they returned to the Tower.

The silence stretched on between the two as Dark continued to hunt. It had been a few days since she had eaten properly, and it was obvious to Rufus that one small kill was not going to sate her. While they waited, Rufus kept taking side glances at Tseng, who was wearing tight black jeans that hugged his ass. Mixed with the combination of a white V-neck T-shirt and leather jacket was causing Rufus to experience some very uncomfortable thoughts about doing some interesting things with him right now! And if it hadn't been, for the fact, that he had opened himself up to Dark while she hunted. Rufus would have been hard-pressed not to push Tseng into the shadows and take him right there. Needless to say, Rufus's body was once again betraying his inner thoughts. And the slacks he had chosen to wear were becoming tight.

"Since when are Turks allowed to dress in civilian clothes?" Rufus asked scathingly, trying desperately to get his mind off the track it was currently on.

Tseng turned and arched an eyebrow. Unsure of what prompted the question and the tone of voice Rufus had asked it in. "Since whenever we choose! The suit identifies us as who we are. But much of our work outside of headquarters is uncover and clandestine. So many of us have fast wardrobes." He replied with amusement.

Rufus huffed and looked away. The amusement in Tseng's eyes and voice wasn't helping rid Rufus of these disturbing thoughts. 'Fuck, he is handsome as Sin.' He growled to himself. Out loud. "So what kind of mission would require the second in command to be down in the slums, dressed like that?"

Tseng chuckled. Watching the way Rufus uncomfortably shifted from one foot to the other and dragged his fingers through his hair, told Tseng the lad was experiencing a hard dose of hormones. "A hand massage!" He bluntly stated.

Turning wide-eyed, "A hand massage?" Rufus queries.

Tseng, still smirking, just nods.

"Tseng? What brings you to slums at this time of night?" A young feminine voice calls out of the darkness, causing the two men to turn.

A young woman dressed in a blue and white dress stepped out of the shadows of the road, pushing a hand cart half-filled with flowers.

Seeing who it is, Tseng bows. "Aerith! What a pleasant surprise. I am currently on a mission! But what are you doing walking the roads by yourself at this time of night? You know it isn't safe," He replies sedately. But internally, Tseng was groaning. It looked like he would have to see Aerith home before talking Rufus back to the Tower. There was no way he was going to allow Aerith to wander about unescorted.

"Don't worry, Director! She isn't alone! She is with me!" A young masculine voice enthusiastically replied as a SOLDIER came up behind her.

Tseng wailed internally, 'No, not the Puppy!' "Fair! And I'm not the Director!"

Zack goodnaturedly laughed. "Not yet, Tseng, but it is coming? We all know Veld is setting up to retire."

Tseng rolled his eyes. "May that day be a long timing in-coming!" He replied firmly.

Rufus was having a hard time swallowing, and he started breathing heavily. The girl that was standing before them, all smiles and sweet with innocence, was the girl from his nightmare. He started shaking with reaction, and a cold sweat broke out over his skin. His vision began to narrow, and their voices became muted.

Dark looked up at the surge of primal energy she received from her bonded. 'Soul Sib? Scared! I come!' And loped gracefully over the piles of debris towards Rufus.

Tseng turned to Rufus to introduce the newcomers when he saw Rufus's state. "Rufus?"

And just before Rufus passed out, he felt a cold nose press into his hand as Dark whimpered and projected strength into him, steadying him and bring Rufus back to reality. He lays a calming hand on top of her head.

And in about three seconds, things were going to get real messy as Zack pulled out his sword and stood in front of Aerith, causing Rufus to pull out his gun and aim it at the SOLDIER's head.

Aerith sigh, "Zack, put that away! They're friends!"

Tseng stepped in front of Rufus placing a hand on his shoulder and catching his eye. "Put the gun away, Rufus!"

Zack yelped. "Rufus? Like as in Rufus Shinra? Shit!"

Rufus put his arm down and smirked at the younger man. "Yes, Rufus as in Rufus Shinra!" He stated calmly. His voice adopted a more normal tone, and his eyes darkened back to their actual colour.

"My apologies, Sir! I didn't realize the hound was yours!" Zack muttered in embarrassment.

Rufus nodded his acceptance as he asked Tseng, "And who are these people?"

Tseng sighs gratefully now that the situation had been diffused. "Rufus, this is SOLDIER second class Zack Fair and his girlfriend, Aerith Gainsborough. Zack, Aerith, let me introduce you to Vice-President Rufus, and this girl is Dark Nation. They are my current assignment. So I'd appreciate you not discussing this meeting with others!" He replied, absently laying a hand on her muzzle and rubbing her nose. Rufus smirked.

Zack and Aerith were both good kids, but if you didn't, tell Zack straight out not to say something. The whole Tower would know about it be the next morning. But once told to keep quiet, Zack's lips would be sealed. One of the benefits of being mentored by Angeal Hewly. Honour! And holding someone's secrets was the honourable thing to do. "So what has you too out this late at night?" Tseng questions the pair.

"Oh, come on, Tseng! You sound like my Grandfather!" Zack replied flippantly as Aerith giggled. "It's only nine-thirty, and we are on our way home!"

Tseng rolled his eyes. Zack could be so insufferable at times. How he got to be a second was a mystery to Tseng. The lad was too optimistic by half.

Aerith, a knowing look in her eyes, smiled at Tseng. "It's Minerva's night! The night of lovers! And Zack and I are selling flowers! " She held up a huge purse as proof. Knowing she was out of view of Zack and Rufus. Aerith subtly points to the flower cart as she double nods at Rufus and then tilted her head at Tseng in question. Light and laughter dancing in her eyes.

Tseng sighs and shakes his head negatively. Their years of acquaintance had allowed Aerith to wheedle many private aspects about Tseng out of him skillfully. So she knew Tseng was Gay and that Rufus definitely fit his wheelhouse of preferred lovers.

Aerith just giggled in reply and took two lovely yellow Lillies from her cart. The first she took to Rufus and slipped it into the buttonhole of his coat. "There, a splash of colour." But as she touches Rufus, there was a spark of electricity that arced between the two, and she gazes intently into his eyes, "This time, do what is right!" She whispers and turns to Tseng placing the flower in the decorative belt's buckle on his jacket. "There! Well, got to go. Mom's gonna start to worry!" She chirped and threaded her arm through Zack's, who just shrugged in confusion. She waved goodbye to the pair and pulled Zack along the path to take them to the top of Sector Five and her home.

Tseng smirked at the young women's enthusiasm. And his mission aside, in regards to her, Tseng was very protective of the young Lady. And woe anyone who deliberately tried to hurt her and Tseng found out about it. That person or persons would quickly find themselves in a very unfortunate accident! He watched the young couple walk away before turning to Rufus. "Well, we should also be heading home!" Only to witness Rufus standing there, a poleaxed expression on his face as he gingerly held the flower.

"They say Lover's would give these flowers to each other when they were reunited!" Rufus softly stated. He looked to Tseng; confusion etched into his face. "Why would she give us these flowers?"

Tseng, a soft smile lifting the corners of his lips. "Aerith is a unique woman! Sometimes she sees things in people that others can't or don't want to see in themselves. And acts on those feelings."

"Who is she?" Rufus asked, almost afraid of the answer.

Looking into Rufus's eyes, Tseng contemplates the question. Rufus was the Vice-President, but if he hadn't been made aware of who Aerith was, telling him could be considered treason. But withholding information on one of the more significant projects under the umbrella of the Jenova projects from his son made it obvious that Reginald wasn't planning on letting Rufus in on the company's more central and sensitive aspects. And that thought pissed Tseng off. 'What the hell was the old bastard planning?'

Decision made, Tseng indicates for Rufus to start walking and calmly asks. "Are you aware of the Neo-Midgar project?"

"Some of it," Rufus replies. Confused at the turn of the conversation.

"What do you know?" Tseng asks.

"That it is a city designed to maximize the use of Mako energy. A city that has no plate and no slums. Father said that there is some sort of 'Promised Land'-A a place rich in Mako Energy! And when they find it. Construction on the new city would begin."

Tseng nodded. "In part, yes! But this 'Promised Land' is said to be known only by the Ancients. And without their knowledge, we can never find it!"

Rufus humphed. "Fairy Tales that Hojo spins!" He had heard the stories about the Ancients and their utopian world. "If a place like that ever existed, we would have found something by now!"

"Perhaps we have!" Tseng mused. "Aerith carries the blood of the Ancients! She is the last known living Cetra." Tseng dangled the phrase in front of Rufus.

Rufus felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach and turns to glare at Tseng! "So that is how she knows you! My father and Hojo want her and have sent you to retrieve her! That's why she has a SOLDIER as a boyfriend who is likely a bodyguard and only toying with her affection? You're trying to gain her trust and cooperation," He growled softly—the images from his earlier dream coming into a more explicit focus. The girl had died protecting this planet and her people. Rufus was sure of that now!

Tseng nodded. "Yes, in part. I can say that this assignment has been a bitter pill for me to swallow, in all honesty. But as to Zack, he is just a young lad in love with a pretty girl. He does not know of her heritage!" Tseng stated sadly. Knowing that in all likelihood, Zack would be soon sent to the front lines of the war with Wutai, and Aerith would likely be back in the Labs at Shinra-A situation Tseng had been dragging his heels on.

There was something wrong about the whole situation, and Rufus could sense it in the core of his being even though he couldn't pin down the exact reason for this feeling of wrongness. He stops dead in his tracks and turns on Tseng, a rage so deep and consuming he blast at the target in front of him. "And who are you to decide this girl's fate? Are you seriously okay with this? For Odin's sake, Tseng! She is still a child!" His eyes narrowing as he glares at the Turk, his breathing heavy. "Are you so removed from your conscious that you would allow this child Hojo's tender mercies? Are you really nothing more than my father's lapdog?" He spat with disgust.

Tseng stood there in shock. His only warning to the shift in Rufus's demeanour had been the swift whine and yelp from Dark. But he hadn't expected Rufus to rail him for doing his job. Tseng had always been able to quiet those nagging thoughts he had in regards to Aerith. But the way Rufus had phrased the situation did shed new light on what Tseng had been ordered to do, and forced to look at it from this perspective made Tseng feel sick and hurt. But Tseng refused to show it as anger blossomed within him at the unjust accusations. He had only been doing his job! Emotions, thoughts and feelings were ruthlessly pushed out of the way. "And what do you know, Mr. Vice-President? Your father hasn't even entrusted you with basic company information! You're still just a spoiled Brat playing at being an adult." He retorted bitingly.

Rufus's eyes narrowed to slits. "You don't want to know what I know!" He hissed viciously. Taking the flower from his jacket and throwing it on the ground, "And she is obviously wrong about this too!" Turning quickly. Rufus sprints down the road. Dark Nation hard on his heels.

So taken aback by the turn of events and seeing the flower laying in the dirt left Tseng flatfooted at Rufus's departure. And by the time he reacted and pursued the young heir, Rufus was long gone. 'Shit-Shit-SHIT! What the Hel was wrong with him?' Tseng berated himself. He was supposed to be gaining Rufus's trust, not trying to alienate him.

Tseng stopped running once he reached the station and looked around. Rufus wasn't in sight. Looking at his phone time, Tseng realizes he had missed the last train by minutes, and likely the one Rufus was on. It was also the last train heading topside for the night. 'Fuck" he ground out. This wasn't going well at all. Stepping away from the platform, he calls Veld.

"Yes, Tseng?" Veld answers absently.

"Well, tonight has been one Hel of a shit-show. The guest of honour has pissed off the Prince who has taken the last stead home-I hope! and now said guest is stuck in the mud!" He sighed in defeat. He was tired and stressed and in need of unburdening but kept to the code.

Veld stares at the phone, trying to decipher the message. Once the pieces fit into place, he started laughing. It would seem that Rufus was giving Tseng the run-around. "Don't worry. I will intercept his Highness and take it from here. I'll send the Firecracker in for retrieval!" Ending the call, Veld activates the security cams for the train stations. Once the I.D. card Rufus had made is used, Veld would know where to pick him at. He then sits back into his chair to wait for Rufus's arrival.

Tseng breathed through his nose, slowly reigning in his anger and frustration. It wouldn't do any good to have Reno see him flustered. And as he walked to the Sector Five Helo pad. Tseng, for the life of him, couldn't figure out what had set Rufus off.

Fifteen minutes later, Reno deftly landed the copper and slid open the side door. "Hey, Tseng! Need a lift?" He smirks. Then, chuckling at his own joke, Reno slides back into the pilot's seat as Tseng takes the co-pilots' chair. Ten minutes later, they landed the bird Top-side and Tseng went directly to the waiting sedan that would take him back to H.Q. and hopefully straight to his bed. But he had a feeling that fate, luck, destiny or the Gods were going to ensure he wouldn't see his apartment. Let alone his bed for some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here, I cross the boundaries of fandoms and incorporate what a soul bond may entail—anyone familiar with Mercedes Lackey and her series The Heralds of Valdemar. Will recognize Rufus's soul-bond with Dark is very similar to the bonds the Kaled'a'in, Shin'a'in, and Tayledras have with their bond birds and war steads. And having found, in my story, her as a young pup. I believe the bond between them would only deepen and strengthen over time. Allowing both to experience each other emotions. I plan to explore this mind link and soul bond further in up-coming chapters. 
> 
> I apologize for throwing this little spat between them into the mix; Rufus and Tseng are being pulled into different directions by so many factors. It's going to take a little bit of time to smooth out the edges between them.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy this chapter, and as always, comments are always welcome.
> 
> P.S. Next chapter will Tseng's turn to find himself becoming uncomfortable ~smirks~


End file.
